bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Hero
A Gray Hero is an individual who has a hero license and protects civilians by putting principles, judgment, and rationality before popularity and public opinion. The "gray" part of Gray Hero refers to how they have such a strong sense of justice that they will do anything to save a person or community regardless of how immoral or illegal their actions are making them heroes who lack traditional heroic attributes. Overview The biggest difference between a Gray Hero and a Pro Hero is how a Gray Hero puts civilians, goodness, and justice above the law instead of under it like Pro Heroes. This combined with how they see good and evil as interconnected and as a spectrum is why they are willing to do immoral or evil things to prevent a greater evil in the future or to save civilians. This isn't to say Gray Heroes always act outside the law. The fact that they retain their hero license, despite their reputation means a Gray Hero will obey the law and the standards of Pro Heroes in most situations and only takes law into their own hands when the law abandons those its suppose to protect. The ability to do this and know when it is right to obey the law and when to go against it and ignore ethics and morals for the sake of others requires a very high level thinking, selflessness, and self-awareness that is largely absent from normal heroes. True to this, Gray Heroes are usually wiser than their Pro Hero counterparts. One other reason a Gray Hero will go outside the law for the sake of justice is to prevent future evil hence their alias, "Preventors." Many Gray Heroes believe a hero shouldn't need to save anyone in the first place because you can't save someone who isn't suffering. They may beat a villain to the inch of their life, torture villains, or worse just to set an example of them and scare them or others out of doing anything bad again or get answers from them. A Gray Hero may even become the villain themselves if they see that as the only way to prevent a greater evil. A Gray Hero's drive to do anything to protect people and for the sake of good makes them invaluable. They are much more willing to go undercover and learn about villains and they are much better at it to because they will see the villainous acts they are forced to do to gain their trust as steps toward a greater good. They are relied on to do other difficult jobs that normal Pro Heroes may not want to do because of how it is "a bad thing." The best example is how they are often looked to as advisors in situations that requires a difficult choice to be made. Possibly the most admirable thing about Gray Heroes and the one thing that seems to suggest that they aren't as untrustworthy as people see them as is that although they go above the law they do not think of themselves as above the law. When peace is restored a true Gray Hero will accept their punishment and will admit to doing things that the public may not know about. They do this because they know and acknowledge how their actions are immoral and will therefore will accept any punishment even if that punishment is death so that they can make an example of themselves and show to everyone that no one is above the law. Their willingness to accept responsibility is why most Gray Heroes are notoriously low on money because of how often their actions lead them to being sued. History Gray Hero Code League of Gray Heroes Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Hero Type Category:Heroes